The Devil Incarnate
by The one-winged pegasus
Summary: (Remus POV) RemusSirius (a little bit) Remus is a very depressed lil boy, so one day when a wounded stranger appears, his path of self destruction goes into overdrive. Very dark and etc. Please R& R :D
1. The Bloody Stranger

_The Devil Incarnate_- (Remus POV) Remus is a very blood thirsty, troubled boy and one day sees an injured man in Hogsmeade, which triggers a path of self-destruction. Who is this man, and why is he so interested in Remus? Rated PG-13 for blood, blood and more blood (rating may go up later). Smatterings of self-mutilation etc. but nothing too detailed…yet. Remus/Sirius throughout, but a bit one sided so far.

**A/N: Hullo. This is a story I've been thinking about writing for a while and finally brought up the courage to write it. Remus is very very depressed, pessimistic etc. in this fic, so basically OOC. He's also a bit obsessed with blood, so people who don't like that need not apply. It's very dark, don'tcha think? Well, enjoy if you dare. **

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter related stuff, otherwise all the characters would probably be manic depressives.

…………….

It all started that night, one chilly November night: my descent into madness and the road to near destruction. No one was to know, except Sirius, my rock, my everything. He was there for me, when others only saw the shell, the fake Remus, the smile and everything will be better Remus. He knew the true story but once he was gone, that was it. No turning back. I couldn't be saved.

………………

7th November mid 1970s

"Over here, over here! Someone come over here, quickly!"

We- James, Peter, Sirius and I- had been walking down Hogsmeade high street, after a day wasted on browsing the shops. Frivolous purchases had been made; nothing too important was bought, it was all for the pure sake of spending money that we ended up with half the stock of Zonko's and enough Honeydukes chocolate to feed a small army.

An exciting debate about Quidditch teams had erupted in the Three Broomsticks, causing many customers at the pub to be forcibly removed by a couple of nasty looking security guards. However, apart from that, the trip was pointless.

The earlier shout had come from a group of hyped 3rd year hufflepuffs. They were circling something, which obviously was of great interest to them.

"What d'you reckon it is?"

"Should we go look?"

James and Sirius seemed interested, Peter would follow those two into the bowels of hell if need be, and was therefore scuttling after them at an alarming speed. Which left me, standing in the middle of a muddy street, surrounded by bags, so rather than being left out, I decided to look too.

Once the hufflepuffs had parted slightly, I could see what they were so excited about: a man. From a distance, he looked haggard and travel worn, a suspicious smell drifted angrily around him like a swarm of bees and he had collapsed onto the floor, a crumpled heap.

He was staring up at the Hufflepuffs through desperate eyes, hungry for help- those eyes were hypnotic, a deep grey, fathomless pits of emptiness, so like Sirius', but so unlike his too. These eyes carried a great pain, a pain that could not be communicated through words, a pain, which was carried on the shoulders of one person and one person alone. This was my first introduction to those eyes, one, which I would never forget.

"Move it Jenna." Sirius said elbowing a smallish giggling Hufflepuff girl out of the way to get a closer look at the man. I peered over Sirius' shoulder at the stranger. He seemed to be in great pain; I looked at him from a distance, using Sirius as a barrier, it was almost as if, if I got too close then I would become infected. Sirius was a very comforting barrier, his enticing smell seemed to block out everything else. I felt safe.

The man was clutching his side with a blood stained cloth, his face bore innumerable cuts and his breathing was ragged. He was mouthing a word, over and over, but no sound actually escaped his lips. During this time, he stared straight into my eyes, grey capturing amber in such a way that it was impossible to escape from, stealing a gasp from me. It was as if he were drawing my soul out of my body, I was reminded vaguely of a dementor, but this man was nothing like one, I hope.

"What is it mate?" Asked James, looking concerned and squatting down in front of the man, who turned his eyes to James instead of the me, to my relief. "What're you trying to say?"

The man opened and closed his mouth, like a goldfish, but not in a comical way, doing this was depleting all his remaining energy stores. He eventually spat out a word "W-W-were-w-w-olf." Which created mixed reactions.

I blanched, Sirius and James glanced at each other, and then at me, Peter looked shocked and the hufflepuffs screamed and dispersed. The man then fainted, obviously from sheer exhaustion. His hand holding the cloth dropped from his side and the blood from his wound seeped onto the floor, staining the mud red and draining his face of any remaining colour just as fast.

"Shit!" James jumped up and started issuing orders "Peter, go to the three broomsticks and get help…" Peter nodded and ran, with some trouble, in the direction of the pub

"…Sirius, run back to Hogwarts and get someone important down here…" Sirius sprinted off without a word, overtaking Peter within a few seconds

"…Remus? Can you fix wounds?" I nodded, and took out my wand. I knelt down next to the man and muttered a spell; it would stop the blood flow for a few minutes, but not forever. I only knew basic first aid. James hovered, looking worried, I could tell that he wanted to do something, but couldn't think of a useful task.

While we were waiting, I took the opportunity to look at the man's wounds. They certainly looked werewolf-induced. The gashes were deep, a few days old I would say, which tallied with the moon, I should know. I tried to think back, but at the full moon, the animal in me takes over and I can rarely remember anything…or control myself.

"Prongs?" I asked, turning to James who was pacing "Last moon, did I wander off by myself?"

"Erm…no." James said, with some hesitation,

"Are you sure?" I quizzed him, trying to bore my eyes into his, but he kept avoiding my gaze

"Oh fine, if you really wanna know, you did for a few minutes. We lost you on the grounds though, and found you minutes later, by the lake. Nowhere near here and no scratched up humans in sight. It can't have been you. Don't worry mate."

I stared at the stranger, whose face was contorted in pain. If I had caused this pain, if I had made another human suffer, I would have to punish myself. It was the only way.

"It could have been though, it could have been me."

"Rem, snap out of it." James said, shaking my shoulders slightly as I stared hopelessly in the direction in which Peter was returning with Madame Rosmerta and a few Hogwarts staff members, all looking worried. "It wasn't you, now drop the sad-case act."

He let go of my shoulders as the adults arrived and took over the situation.

Within a few minutes, the man was on a stretcher and travelling towards Hogwarts as fast as possible without him falling off and we were being quizzed by a very perplexed looking Professor McGonagall.

"Potter. What happened?" She spoke in a clipped tone, but there was something in her voice that gave away that she was very interested in the situation. James started on a rant about how the hufflepuffs found him, how we took over and what the man had said. When he mentioned the word 'werewolf', McGonagall's eyes flicked onto me.

"I see." She said, surveying us carefully, as if to count that we were all there, "And where is Mr Black?"

"He went back to Hogwarts, to alert Professor Dumbledore." I answered, pulling myself out of a reverie.

"Well, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, come with me." She then led us through the streets of Hogsmeade, and back to Hogwarts. The castle was silhouetted against the starry sky, looking more imposing than I had ever seen it. Perhaps because it had allowed a stranger through its doors, something it didn't seem to like doing.

McGonagall walked briskly along the corridors and led us to the hospital wing. It was odd; it was if she immediately knew where Dumbledore was going to be, without being told. She must have known he wasn't in his office, as she led us right past it.

Once at the hospital wing, she told us to wait outside and we were soon joined by Sirius, who was biting his lip, and was close to drawing blood at the rate his teeth were tearing his tender gums.

"What is it?" James asked, who knew his best friend's moods like the back of his hand

"I'm just worried." He said and sat down on the floor, with his back to the wall, continuing to gnaw at his lip. James and Peter had evidently given up on Sirius engaging in conversation and took turns peering through the keyhole to the hospital wing.

"Sirius…" I said, sitting down next to him, he was oblivious to me sitting there, just like how he's clueless about how I feel about him. Stupid dog. He'd know one day; I'd make it perfectly clear and then wait for his response. I wonder what it will be…

The rhythmic grinding of his teeth was the only sound that he made and when he finally drew blood from his lip, I licked my own. I admit that I have a terrible blood lust. I adore it: the smell, the taste, the myths, but especially the colour. Blood red. I get chills thinking about it. Sometimes I think I should be a vampire instead of a werewolf, I'd be much happier.

His fingers crept to his mouth and touched his bleeding lip, staining the ends in my favourite colour. It took all the strength I could muster not to lick it right off his fingers then and there. My two favourite things, Sirius and blood, blood and Sirius, bloody Sirius right there in front of me. Bloody Sirius, it has a nice ring to it.

I blocked welcome, but inappropriate thoughts from my head and spoke to him again.

"Sirius." He looked up this time, the second pair of grey eyes to stare into my own today, and sighed. "Do you want me to heal that for you?"

"If you'd be so kind." He replied, dropping his hands into his lap, where he smudged the blood up and down his fingers in slow rhythmic movements. It was killing me, but I decided to focus my mind. There would be time for bloody Sirius later, lots of time.

I used the same charm to heal his lip that I had the stranger's, but I put more effort into healing Sirius, although I dearly wanted to see that red mercury again. After I had finished, McGonagall opened the door, and closed it again quickly behind her, but not before we could hear screams of agony.

She thanked us for finding the stranger and getting help so quickly. She talked about his wounds. She gave us house points. She told us to go to bed. She thanked us again. She left. However, I wasn't listening, I was watching Sirius' fingers. The blood was hypnotising me. I couldn't help it.

I had obviously zoned out so much that I was forcibly steered back to the common room by the others because I couldn't remember walking back there. All I could remember was Sirius' lips coated in a layer of blood, which looked way too inviting to be allowed.

I returned to the real world once inside the Gryffindor common room, and looked around, as if to check if anything had changed in our absence. It was dark outside and the fire was roaring in the grate. The long shadows of the armchairs crept across the floor and snatches of conversation came from these armchairs, where younger and older students sat and chatted aimlessly.

As a group, we walked up the stairs and into our dormitory. We were lucky in that there were only the four of us, the fifth person in our dorm had left in our second year and gone to Durmstrang instead. Obviously, we scared them away. I can never remember their name, I think it began with K…?

James and Peter quickly got ready for bed and were in their pyjamas within 5 minutes. I decided to take longer to get ready today and to take a long session in the bathroom. I waited for Sirius to finish with the bathroom and was disappointed when he emerged with clean fingers, no blood in sight. Well, I'd get my fair share of blood that evening, even if it wasn't his.

When I entered the bathroom, it was a pristine white; the house elves had certainly been doing their job right. It was glistening a frosty white, but I had every intention of staining it.

I opened the cabinet carefully, my reflection stared at me from its mirrored surface, amber eyes determined and hungry, hair tousled and I also noticed that I was grinning maniacally. Good. I reached in the depths of the cupboard and found it lingering near the back: the razor blade. I wasn't like those other depressed people who cut themselves to relieve their pain, or to feel powerful or in control. I cut myself because I love blood. Lots and lots of it. And anyway, I have an alibi; werewolves create scratches just as easily as razor blades can.

Now, because I wasn't like the other people who cut themselves, I never cut my wrists. Too conspicuous, too obvious. My friends would notice within 5 seconds of me exiting the bathroom, so I went about it in a different way. First, I would run a bath, an excuse for being in there so long. It was easier that way, no awkward questions like 'Why were you in the bathroom for 45 minutes if you were only brushing your teeth?"

I set the bath running, no bubble bath, it irritated my skin. The water lapped over the porcelain surface, slowly filling it with warm water. I could hear the others talking faintly, they were discussing the stranger. Whatever. He didn't matter for now.

Once the water was three quarters up the side of the bath, I slid my clothes off and slipped into the water smoothly, still holding the blade. The warm water was soothing, I have to admit. It gently caressed my muscles, which always ached for days after a transformation. My thoughts almost wandered away from blood for a few minutes, but they came right back, as the blade cut into my palm.

I immediately dipped my hand into the water, and watched the blood spiral around in the water, creating swirling patterns. To me, they were beautiful, but they would have disgusted others. I took the razor now, purposefully and was about to cut my arm, just above my elbow, when there was a knock at the door.

"Moony, we need you. Are you decent?" it was James.

"N-no." I said, swearing to myself as I got out of the bath and picked up a white towel, and wrapping it round my waist. I chucked the blade in the bin and clenched my fist so they couldn't see the small cut. I then picked up my wand and made all the bath water vanish. Looking round the room for anything out of the ordinary, I deemed it clear and then opened the door.

"What is it?" I asked, looking irritated

"Professor Dumbledore just came up and asked for you. You need to go to the hospital wing. Something about the man earlier." James garbled, looking at me in a strange way; I realised that he was staring at the cuts on my torso, fresh from the recent full moon. I did nothing to cover them up, I was quite proud of them, to tell you the truth.

"Great." I replied, "I'll just get dressed." I hastily changed back into the clothes I had been wearing earlier, red T-shirt, beige jacket and jeans, and set off at a brisk pace to the hospital wing, after bidding my friends a good night.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait till tomorrow night." I muttered to myself, and the razor blade in the bin, which supposedly could hear me from this distance, as I walked towards the hospital wing.

………………

A/N: So? Well review and tell me what you think.

xxx The One Winged Pegasus xxx


	2. Poorly Professor

A/N: Next chapter- less blood this chapter, more plot.

Disclaimer- I don't own copyrighted characters etc

Thanks to:

Romulus901- Thanks for your review, sorry I couldn't update quicker, I'm not allowed on the internet that often :D

……

That night would be the first time I spoke to the stranger, that man who haunts me till this day, I hate him. I wish I hadn't been so taken in by his eyes. Those eyes- you can't possibly understand until you look into them- to those eyes, you just can't say no.

……

By the time I had reached the hospital wing, it was completely dark outside, I had decided to take the scenic route and walk slowly. If it was so urgent, then Dumbledore would have waited for me at the dorm, instead of rushing back by himself. Yes, it was a weird way of looking at it, but it was _my _way.

I opened the door, which creaked slightly, a characteristic of doors at night in Hogwarts, and entered the hospital wing. I immediately saw the man, he wasn't exactly hard to miss, and the amount of noise he was making was enough to wake the entire castle. Luckily, there was a silencing charm on the room, otherwise a lot of sleepy, disgruntled students would be complaining at breakfast the next morning.

I walked over to the huddle around the bed at the end and coughed to make myself noticed. The man was making so much noise they didn't hear me, so I just tapped on Dumbledore's shoulder instead.

"Oh, you're here, Mr Lupin." He smiled at me, and then looked at the man on the bed, who was howling in pain like a wild animal, "We have a little predicament here, and we were wondering if you could help us."

"In what way sir?" I asked, slipping on the friendly Remus mask

"This young man here, has been making such a din, and the only word we have been able to distinguish is 'werewolf'. We were wondering, as er…you have some experience in these matters…could you try and talk to him?"

"I'll try sir, but I can't promise anything." I walked over to the man, who was thrashing around so much, that he had to be forcibly restrained to the bed. Stupid old man, I can't do anything to help. Oh well, I thought, if I at least looked as if I tried, then I could go back to bed sooner.

"Excuse me…" I said, tapping the man lightly on the shoulder, he continued shrieking, so I tapped him a little harder. Suddenly, his head snapped round and his eyes locked into mine. I blinked a few times, a bit put off by the undivided attention of the man, and the teachers who stood around me, holding their breath. "Erm…could you tell me your name?"

"My…name is Grimm. Edgar Grimm." He said in a low, husky voice. It was an odd voice, as it sounded rough, but had a soft undercurrent, maybe a slight accent, I couldn't tell. The teachers around me seemed to close ranks slightly, as if to listen further. "Who are you?" he asked, still breathing heavily, but recovering speech pretty quickly for someone who had been shouting continuously for at least an hour.

"Remus Lupin." I replied, trying not to be swallowed into his eyes

"Ah." He said and lay back into the pillows at bit further, but didn't take his eyes off of mine

"And can you tell me where you got those wounds?" I said, cutting to the chase, and ignoring the 'ah'.

"Werewolf." He said, almost casually, I sighed and pressed him for more details, still staring into his eyes, and starting to feel a little dizzy.

"Well," He said, "I was walking towards Hogsmeade, very close to these schools grounds actually, a few days ago, and was ambushed by a large creature resembling a wolf. I knew it was a werewolf, as I had encountered one before, and it attacked me. I wasn't bitten, thank goodness, but I was injured pretty badly, as you can see." He then closed his eyes, just as I was about to phase out, I'm starting to think that staring at them for too long is hazardous, and seemed to relax.

"Well, Mr Lupin, that will do for today." Dumbledore cut in and patted me kindly on the shoulder, "You have been very brave, and we are very proud of you. Take 10 house points and go back to your dormitory, I daresay your friends will want to know why you were summoned here so suddenly." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, I nodded in agreement and thanked him.

Just as I was about to leave, I felt a hand grip my wrist. I looked round and saw Grimm attached to that hand. He pulled me forwards and close to his face, so that only I could hear what he said.

"I'll see you later, Remus, my lupine friend." He grinned, let go of my wrist and seemed to fall asleep, but maybe he was pretending, as his breathing didn't slow down.

I was confused as I walked back to the common room. What had he meant by 'lupine friend', it could have been a play on my name, but then again…

I looked down at my palm, as I walked up the grand staircase, where the razor had cut me before. It had dried to look like a cross, very odd. I reached the portrait hole to find that the fat lady wasn't there, I was locked out.

"Damn fat bit…" I started, but was interrupted

"You were saying, Master Lupin?" asked the Fat Lady who had reappeared in her portrait,

"Erm…Hinkypunk." I couldn't think of anything else, except the password, so she just swung the portrait open and let me in with a very venomous look on her face.

I walked up the stone steps to our dormitory and opened the door quietly. The other three were asleep, hmph, obviously they had no interest in why I had to go away so suddenly. I tiptoed over to my bed and removed my jacket, tossing it carelessly to the floor. An idea then struck me.

I walked slowly over to Sirius' bed, which was opposite mine and crouched down by the side of it. He was asleep, his features relaxed and he was breathing very steadily. I considered for a moment, whether to kiss him or not, it seemed a perfect time, but kissing people in their sleep was so cliché, and there was always the chance that he would wake up. Which, yes, would add the element of risk, but would lead to awkward questions. I didn't just want to spring it on him; it would take time and planning. So, I just stroked his forehead gently, and left it at that.

…

The next morning, I awoke to a game of 'throw Peter's books around the room until someone gets hits with them and we have to stop', a regular morning entertainment. I sat up and was, unfortunately, the reason for why this particular round had to stop, as _1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi _contacted with the side of my head with a loud clunk.

Three different versions of 'Are you all right?' was what I heard once my head stopped ringing. Peter had picked up the offending book, looking embarrassed, James was looking very guilty (I guessed that he must have thrown it) and Sirius was looking worried. Well, in his eyes he looked worried, he was trying to not look worried, but I could tell he was, and it made me happy.

"Yeah…" I said, "but it's not the way I'd usually like to be woken up in the morning."

"Ha ha." Said James, who was looking less guilty, after he saw that I wasn't brain damaged, "Next time you need to duck."

"I'll try to remember that." I replied, and morning returned to normal.

By the time we were down in the hall, and seated at the breakfast table, we had been accosted by Slytherins, sent three of them to the hospital wing sprouting tentacles and who could forgot another of James' lousy attempts to seduce Lily. Strangely, I had an urge to go with the Slytherins to the Hospital Wing, not because I was sorry in the slightest bit, but rather because I wanted to pay someone a visit.

"Toast?" Peter asked, passing round the rack to the rest of us. I nodded and took a piece, eating it whilst Sirius and James had a disagreement about Quidditch teams.

As you can probably tell, I didn't really talk to Sirius much. I had conversations with James all the time, and tried to ignore Peter, as he annoys the hell outta me, but I didn't usually talk to Sirius. Not because we aren't friends, we are, but I always believe what you don't say is the most important, and in this case, I treasure every moment I don't speak to him. Again, I know it sounds weird, but it's my way of doing things.

"Hey Rem." I turned round, and Lily was standing there, smiling at me.

"Hiya." I said, smiling at her. Now Lily, she was nice. I could talk to her no problem. She just seemed to have a problem with James, but she, like me, wore a mask. Mine, however, was a more sinister mask, hers was just a 'I hate James Potter' mask, but I knew that she really did like him, love him even, underneath the mask.

"Have you done that essay for…" she was interrupted

"Will you go out with me Evans?" asked James for the second time that morning

"No, go to hell." Said Lily, without even looking at James, "…Muggle Studies." She continued.

"Yeah, 3 rolls of parchment right?"

"Uh huh. I gotta go now, see you after breakfast."

"See you." I said, waving goodbye, which she also returned

"Why are you seeing Evans after breakfast?" asked James, looking annoyed

"He has Potions with her, you dumbass. As a matter of fact, so do you" laughed Sirius, who was lounging back in his chair

"Oh yeah…" said James slowly, as it dawned on him. Sirius rolled his eyes and returned to his scrambled eggs.

…

After eating, we made our way to our first lesson, Potions, which was downstairs, in the dungeons. The corridors were always dark, with opportune hiding places for Slytherins who felt like giving us a morning hex. Fortunately, that morning we had left the breakfast table early and therefore left all the malicious Slytherins behind.

As we had left the table early, we also arrived at the classroom early and we let standing there with two girls from our year (Gryffindors), who were very giggly, despite it being early in the morning.

The reason for their sudden bout of giggles was of course Sirius Black, who even when he simply stands and breathes, makes girls swoon (and me as well for that matter). The two girls kept looking over in his direction and nudging each other's ribs. Sirius was used to this behaviour and ignored them, continuing to talk about whatever he was saying to James.

Now, James and Sirius are the ringleaders of our group, Peter and I are just tag-alongs, so we never get a second glance. Everyone knows that James fancies Lily Evans, so all the girls ignore him, and move onto Sirius. So, I guess you could say that he gets three times the usual amount of girls following after him.

But then again, sometimes I think that has nothing to do with us. Girls like him because he's 'fit' as they put it. I wouldn't use that word, I'd write a whole paragraph if need be, a whole essay, a book, an anthology, whatever. I will write something one day, '_A true description of Sirius Black, by Remus Lupin- Follower and Admirer.' _Maybe he'll get to read it…

"Moony..." Peter was tugging on my sleeve, "it's time to go to Potions." I had obviously been day dreaming. I shook my head, and walked slowly into the classroom.

We took our usual seats at the back, and waited for our teacher to appear. It was a wonder that we hadn't got split up by now, as we always seemed to attract trouble when we sat as a four. Oh well, the teacher wasn't really that tough. As we waited, a conversation was started about the next moon.

"So, where do you wanna go explore?"

"We haven't been into Hogsmeade in a long time."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"I don't know…" I cut in, "I'm not sure I really wanna go exploring this moon."

"Oh Moony, is this 'cos of that man?" James asked

"That wasn't your fault." Peter added

"Yeah, it had nothing to do with you. Anyways, we'll take care of you." Sirius said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "I promise." I sighed and consented to my involvement in whatever plan they were cooking up.

At that point, Dumbledore unexpectedly walked into the room. He greeted the class, to which we replied in the usual fashion.

"Good morning Professor."

"Now, I am sure that you all are wondering why I am here. It is my sad duty to inform you that your teacher, Professor Garcia, is temporarily incapacitated after an unfortunate argument with a hag. Now, his injuries are quite substantial, so I am afraid that he will not be returning to teach for this school year."

He paused for any comments, but the room was silent, so he continued "Fortunately, we have been able to find a substitute. However, he cannot teach today, so unfortunately for you all, you will have to miss this lesson." He announced, with a twinkle in his eyes. A few whoops agreed with this statement and cheers were heard from most of the class. Dumbledore then held up his hands for silence

"Are there any questions before I let you wander off?"

Three hands raised themselves into the air, one belonging to Lily, the other two to students I never bothered to learn the names of.

"Sir, does this mean that there's no homework?" asked a short boy with brown hair

"Yes it does, Mr Johnston." Dumbledore said, and the boy grinned

"What's our new teacher like, Professor Dumbledore Sir?" asked one of the girls who had been giggling earlier

"Erm…he's an _interesting _character. I daresay you'll see him at the staff table soon." Dumbledore then turned to Lily, who asked her question

"What's our new teacher's name, sir?"

"Oh, didn't I say? I'm sorry Miss Evans; it must have slipped my mind. His name is Professor Grimm."

The name raised a few sniggers from the class, but I seemed to be the only one who wasn't laughing at the fact that our new teacher was named after a death omen.

Grimm wasn't a common surname; it had to be him. The man in the hospital wing.

"_I'll see you later, Remus, my lupine friend."_

He certainly would.

As everyone else walked out of the classroom laughing happily, as they were missing lessons, I walked out in deep thought.

Professor Grimm…

It just sounded too ominous to be true.

…

A/N: Finished the chapter! Wheehee!

Next chapter: Remus finds out an unusual hobby of Grimm's, a surprise announcement creates great excitement amongst the students and Remus starts writing '_A true description of Sirius Black, by Remus Lupin- Follower and Admirer.'_


End file.
